It is proposed that the development of an electrochemical centrifugal analyzer be continued. Work to be done during the next year includes improvement in cell design and incorporation of new electrode materials. Work will also be done on improving the computer software running system. Studies will also be made to see what improvements in circuit design and computer interfacing can be made.